


Baby You Were Born to Run

by common_thing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/common_thing/pseuds/common_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Some humans are born to service weres in their dog form. It's uncommon, and the thought of bestiality is still generally taboo in society. Talia Hale realizes that Stiles is a wolf bitch when he's young and convinces the Sheriff to let her train him. After all, it's better if he gets used to the sexual attention of her wolves early or else it will be traumatic at 14 or 15 when he suddenly can't fight his biological urge to get bred by wolves/dogs. The sheriff supervises reluctantly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic bestiality and incest. Read the tags and please don't continue if this isn't your jam.

John brings 11 year old Stiles over on a Saturday morning. Talia can sense his hesitation; she can smell the nerves on him and see it in the way he keeps his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck when they get out of the car. It’s protective.

Talia has thought about this a lot. The way Stiles smells, his hormones, make it impossible not to. She’s rubbed her clit raw the past few nights, imagining setting Stiles loose with her pack. Watching them chase the boy around the yard, catch him, rough house with him until their furry snouts manage to pull his pants down and off, baring his sweet little bitch hole. Watching them show Stiles his place, under them, hanging off their knots.

God, she’d only met a wolf bitch once, when she was a little girl. Someone who was designed to satisfy the wolf in weres, who would only take them in their wolf form. She’d been so young, but she still remembers the thrill of it; watching the males of the Dublin pack shift and surround him in their wolf forms. Watching them knock the human down and mount him, on after the other. Watching them breed him until his teeth rattled and then seed him until his thighs were wet with it down to his knees. 

Talia can’t wait to have that with Stiles. To watch as the Hale boys use him for his intended purpose. To keep him close and treasured and available for her men.

But the sheriff is too nervous; that will come later. Once he sees that this how things were meant to be for Stiles. 

For now, this first time, she’s chosen Peter to begin to train the boy. Derek would love to and, being close to Stiles’ age, would probably be less intimidating. But he’s too young to have control, and in his wolf form his cock slips out at the first whiff of Stiles. They can’t afford to have Derek’s youthful enthusiasm cause him to bee too rough with the boy…not in front of the sheriff. Not yet, anyway.

So Peter it is. She’s not sure what John told Stiles, but the boy settles himself on Peter’s lap easy enough. Talia and John sit on the sofa across from them, watching as Peter offers to put on a cartoon. 

"It’s a story for boys like you, Stiles," Peter says. "I think you’ll like it." He pets his hands over the outside of the boy’s thighs., caressing. Stiles glances at his father but holds still, allowing Peter’s fingers to stray dangerously close to his covered little cock.

"A—a boy like me?" Stiles asks, squirming a bit. Talia watches his bottom slide over Peter’s groin and Peter’s helpless thrust in response. She can see his cock lengthening in his pants, can see that the sheriff is watching it, too, as Peter settles Stiles more firmly over the head of his covered cock.

"A boy who’s meant to love wolves," Peter says. "Tell you what, lets start it, and if you don’t like it, we’ll stop."

Stiles nods, and then quickly gets engrossed in the animated story.

It’s meant for this purpose, a story about a teenaged boy who falls in love with a werewolf, only to realize that he only wants him in his full wolf form. It’s funny and cute at first, packed with humorous misunderstanding and adventure as the boy meets his wolf and learns about weres. Then it becomes romantic, flowery. Sweet. It ends with the boy submitting to his wolf in full animal form, getting taken on screen in front of his paramour’s pack. The fucking is covered by fur, but the pleasure on the boy’s red face is shown close up, while the wolf pants over his shoulder, grinding into him.

When it ends, Stiles is flushed and hard, breathing unevenly. 

"It’s okay if you liked that, sweetheart," Talia says gently, trying to calm his obvious shame. She rests her hand on the sheriff’s leg encouragingly. "Isn’t it, John?"

John nods, craning his head to meet Stiles’ eyes. ”It’s okay, son. It’s normal.” He tries a smile, and Talia is impressed with how genuine it seems given how nervous and unsure his scent remains. ”We talked about this remember?”

Stiles nods.

"And what did we decide, kiddo?"

"S-sex is normal. Some people like girls and some people like boys. I might like wolves and that’s okay." Stiles recites like it’s a mantra that he’s memorized and then looks to his father for approval.

Peter slides one hand under Stiles’ shirt, pushing it up and caressing his smooth skin up to his pale little nipples. ”Oh, you _will_ like wolves Stiles,” he says, and Stiles shudders under his hand. ”And we’ll like you.” Peter’s hips are twitching under Stiles, and Talia decides it’s time to redirect.

"Should we go play outside?" she asks. "Peter, let’s show Stiles the backyard."

They move out back and Peter runs around with Stiles, playing tag. It’s a parody of what they both want; the wolves chasing him to catch him and breed him. Talia can feel herself get wet watching, even though their both fully human and clothed. When Peter catches the boy, tumbles him to ground Talia squeezes her thighs together. Stiles is shrieking with laughter, trying to crawl away as Peter tickles him on the ground. 

Peter glances at her, and she nods. It’s time to show Stiles what he’s going to be dealing with, what he’s going to be taking. Peter shifts, suddenly, and Stiles freezes.

John starts forward, parental instinct telling him to save his son from the huge animal straddling his young body. Talia stops him with a hand on his arm. ”Look,” she says, gesturing to Stiles’ hips. They’re jerking up and down, a small drop of wetness seeping out larger and larger as he creams his jeans. ”This is who he _is_ , John. And we won’t hurt him. We’re going to please him, to give him what his body needs.”

"Jesus," John says, watching as Peter pushes his snout into Stiles’ crotch, then starts licking over it, tasting the boycum there. 

"He’s going to love it all, and we’ll love him," she says, tearing her eyes away from the long, wolf tongue caressing Stiles’ crotch and turning toward John. 

"…Okay," he says, finally, meeting her eyes. "Okay. I appreciate you not…breaching him. This time."

"We don’t want to hurt him, John. I never want to see him hurt. Next time you bring him over, Peter will touch him. Maybe lick him. That’s all. He’ll get used to being naked, to being touched. And it will be pleasurable. Fingers, tongues. He’ll meet the rest of the pack," Talia’s thinking out loud, trying not to get carried away. "By the time he gets bred the first time, we’ll all be ready to enjoy it. I hope you’ll be there to see how much he enjoys it." She lets the back of her hand brush over the sheriff’s crotch and he jumps a bit. "But that’s months in the future. Next week, I’d like him to get used to be naked with Peter."


	2. Chapter 2

The next time John brings Stiles over, they're late and John is tense.

"I almost didn't come," he tells Talia. "I mean...I mean. This is my _son_." He looks at Stiles, who has his backpack on his back and is playing a video game on his dad's smart phone. He looks young, and ripe. To Talia, he looks like he belongs on his knees, split apart on a wolf dick, young little cocklet jerking and spitting under him. But the Sheriff just sees his son, and Talia can understand that. He can't smell how ripe his son is, how perfect Stiles' hole is for taking wolf cocks, how horny he is to get bred.

She pulls the sheriff into the study and closes the door.

"Look, John. I know this is a lot," Talia pauses and meets his eyes. She's not bullshitting him, and she wants him to know it. She has kids of her own; she can understand how hard it is for him to accept that her kids are going to plug the sheriff's kid full of animal cock; that her pack will mount Stiles and make him come, mount Stiles and fuck the come right out of him over and over again, all over her house and yard until the property smells like his spunk because he's shot off with his ass full of werewolf cock on every inch of the property.

"He was born for this," she says, gentle. "You know that. He was born to get bred by wolves. It's rare. And it's special. We've been waiting for someone, John. For someone who can accept that pack in their animal forms. And we're going to cherish him. I hope you can believe me--I hope you can believe that the Hale males have been waiting forever for Stiles. To be accepted. To be satisfied."

John looks at the ground.

"That being said, John. You know what happens to boys like Stiles, if they don't find a pack to...be with. To service. You know..." she trails off because she knows John _does know_ , has seen it. Stiles is always going to need to be bred. If he doesn't find a pack to mount him, it won't just go away. Boys like Stiles who don't find a pack, they end up working at the pound, just so they have access to dog cock. They end up at the dog park, looking for a dicking. They end up doing bestiality porn because their holes crave a knot.

"John, we're going to love him," Talia takes a breath, and decides to spell it out. "My pack is big. And virile. We have enough males to keep Stiles' hole happy. to keep him sated. He'll be bred every day. He'll be bred and it will mean something, every time a a Hale...penetrates him. He'll never have to go looking for dog cock. He'll be too busy hanging off Hale knot."

The sheriff's scent changes while Talia is talking, becomes spicy and aroused. When she's done with the reassurances, his face is flushed.

After a moment, Talis forges on again. After all, she's an alpha. She's brave.

"It's okay if you're turned on, John," she says. "I am. Thinking about Stiles as my pack bitch turns me on like crazy." Talia watches for signs that the sheriff's arousal is increasing. "The thought of my wolves' balls slapping his sweet little ass," she says, and the small bulge at the sheriff's crotch twitches, "while his hole swallows those animal cocks...". John whines under his breath. "It gets me wet. It's biology," she offers. "John, Stiles is a wolf bitch. It's genetic. That means the genes came from you, at least partially. It's normal that you're..aroused by the thought."

John clears his throat. "I do...I _am_ ," he says. "But I don't want him hurt."

Talia is nodding before John finishes. "We won't let him be hurt. _I_ won't let him be hurt. He'll be begging for it, John," she says, breathless and watching as the sheriff loses his breath, too. "We, you and I, we're going to watch him beg for Peter to mount him. He'll beg for Peter's cock in his bitch hole, just like he'll learn to beg for the whole pack. And when Peter fucks him open and knots him, John, when Stiles feels that dog mounting him and breeding him. It's going to be pure pleasure. You'll see."

John nods and reaches down to adjust his hard cock in his pants.

"Okay," he says. "Okay. I...I can't wait." He looks ashamed but aroused, and Talia rubs his forearm in sympathy.

"Me, either," she says, voice throaty. "God, I can't wait to see him split open on wolf dick and loving it."

After a shared look, they head back out to the main room, where Stiles and Peter are waiting.

Derek has come downstairs, and he and Peter are clustered around Stiles. Stiles is slumped on the couch, legs spread and face pointing toward the ceiling. His mouth is open as he gasps, and Derek and Peter are in their full wolf forms, tails wagging, pressed between his thighs. Their snouts are pressed into his clothed little boycock and Stiles is grinding up into it, awkward, unconscious jerks of his hips, like he can't help but want to offer everything between his legs to these animals. 

Talia stops John in the doorway, whispering. "See," she says. Just that. She leaves it to him to interpret, and she can hear him gasp and see him press his hardening cock against the back of his hand.

"Stiles, honey," Talia calls out, "Why don't you take off you pants? Let the boys get at you."

Stiles looks up at her, face stupid with pleasure and shame. "I...I don't know, Miss Talia," he says. "I don't think I should." His eyes cut to his dad.

The sheriff clears his throat. "Do it, Stiles," he says. "I mean--I mean, if you want to. If you want to, let the doggies see your bathing suit area."

Talia grabs the sheriff's hand and squeezes, waiting for Stiles to respond, while Peter shifts his snout down and pushes at Stiles' little hole, shoving the denim of his jeans until it bunches and brushes over his pucker. Stiles jerks into it.

"I want them to see my bottom, Daddy," Stiles says, finally, and Talia exhales in relief. "I want to let them see my bottom hole."

"Do it," the sheriff barks, then he softens. "If you want to, son, do it. Let the dogs see your bottom."

"Yesss," Talia hisses, as Stiles fumbles with the button on his jeans. 

"What will they do to him now?" John asks, voice chocked with arousal.

"Lick him," Talia answers. "Prime him. Make his hole and his cock feel good so that when he gets mounted, he knows who owns him."

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter, John gets involved, clothes come off, Derek gets to play with Stiles.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://a-common-thing.tumblr.com/). Come say hi! I'm definitely taking prompts, and I'd love to hear if you enjoyed my writing. (What, is that uncool to admit?)


End file.
